


门内门外/勋宽/顺灿

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef





	1. Chapter 1

1.0

想着让夫胜宽能早点睡，李知勋走出工作室的时候还不到十二点。经过练习室发现门没有关严，有微弱的光线和隐隐约约的音乐声透出来。正准备推门进去给还在练习的成员打打气，突然被从背后伸出的一只手捂住嘴巴，然后往旁边拖。

李知勋下意识狠狠抓住捂住自己嘴巴的手，就打算咬下去，不过刚一抓住，熟悉的触感让他疑惑。夫胜宽。

嘴唇开合的动作让夫胜宽手心痒痒的。夫胜宽放开李知勋，有些不自然地把手背在身后摩挲。知勋哥的嘴唇，好软。

“胜宽，”李知勋疑惑地看向夫胜宽，“大晚上不回宿舍睡觉，又不进练习室练习，在这儿躲着干什么？”

夫胜宽竖起食指抵在唇上，拉着李知勋走回门边，轻声说，“哥，你看。”

李知勋从门缝中看去，是权顺荣和李灿在练习舞蹈。

夫胜宽扒着李知勋的肩膀，在他耳边接着轻声说道，“顺荣哥又单单把灿尼留下来了。”

也不嫌地脏，夫胜宽径直盘腿坐在门边，把门无声地缓缓地拉开了一些，练习室内能看到的范围增加了许多。在身侧的位置拍了拍，示意李知勋也坐。还拿过一杯热奶茶，递给李知勋。然后自己拿起另外一杯轻轻嘬了一口。

李知勋接过奶茶，浓郁的香草气味扑面而来。原来在等自己啊。李知勋看着眼前正扒着门缝偷窥别人隐私的夫胜宽，心里不由得浮起暖意。把奶茶放在一边，单膝触地，半蹲着将夫胜宽搂在怀里。

夫胜宽的身体像是突然被冻住一般僵硬。

李知勋有些好笑地把下巴放在他的头顶轻轻磨蹭着，“怎么，不喜欢？”

夫胜宽摇摇头。他心跳得很急，一点都不像李知勋那样的平稳。所以他决定转移自己的注意力，把目光更加专注地投放在练习室里的权顺荣和李灿身上。配合着好几个来回的吸气吐气，终于慢慢放软了身子。

音乐还在放着，两个人却早已停止舞步，双双背靠镜面大口喘着气。

权顺荣侧过身子看李灿，“哈，认输吧。”

李灿闭着眼把头转到一边，拒绝回答。

权顺荣无奈摇头，只得走到李灿面前，抓过他垂在身侧的双手，十指紧扣，然后用力往上一拉，BANG地一声压在镜面上，呼吸近在咫尺。

与此同时，李知勋身体前倾与夫胜宽贴得更为紧密，伸出一只手盖在他的眼上，而嘴唇已经快要碰到他的耳垂，“别看。”

“嗯？”权顺荣指头用力，“胆小鬼。”

李灿吃痛，睁眼抗议，“再比一次，跳Michael Jackson的曲子我一定不会输！”

“好啊，”权顺荣嘴角上扬，“下次吧。但是这次，”故意停顿两秒，然后伸出舌头划过嘴角，“我的奖品是什么呢？”

李灿歪头看他的眼睛，“我……我想想……”

门外，李知勋一口含住夫胜宽红得快要滴血的耳垂舔舐，发出卟滋的水声。夫胜宽一抖，抬手想要捂住自己的嘴时，啪的一声，手肘撞到了门。

权顺荣松开压制李灿的双手，猛地回头一看，发现门关的好好的，并没有什么异样。

李灿甩甩重享自由的双手，夹住权顺荣的两颊，手动转动一百八十度让他看着自己，“认真一点好吗？”

“起风了？”权顺荣疑惑道。

“方向不对啊，可能谁路过的时候不小心撞到吧。”李灿松开被自己压得发皱的权顺荣的脸，继续甩着双手。

“这么晚了，”权顺荣斜眼看墙上的挂钟，“谁会路过啊？”

“胜宽哥吧，前段时间，晚上老是偷偷摸摸地扒知勋哥工作室门缝，不知道要干什么。”李灿揉揉手腕，“哥，下次我一定对你很温柔的。”

“等你赢得了我再说吧哈哈哈哈哈，”权顺荣仰天长笑，然后换上一副深情的样子，“我的奖品呢？”

“给。”李灿伸出右手，食指与拇指交叉，往前一伸，比了一个小心心。

权顺荣张开嘴，俯下身来轻轻含住。

奖品啊，吃掉最保险了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.0

食指与拇指突然被温热的口腔包围，李灿有些措不及防。怔愣间，权顺荣变本加厉地用舌头缠绕吸吮。

“哥……”

李灿软软的声音从上方传来，权顺荣松了口，直起身子看他。手指离开口腔时，连结的部位牵出一道银丝。权顺荣用拇指擦过嘴角溢出的些微津液，转身朝门口走去。

“哥……你去哪儿……”李灿看着权顺荣的背影，有些慌。

“换歌。”

门外，戛然而止的音乐声燃起了夫胜宽的八卦之魂。但是李知勋似乎太久没有吃到肉，一直没有放过他的耳垂。

“知勋哥，知勋哥。”夫胜宽用手盖住嘴巴，轻声唤道。

“嗯？”李知勋的鼻息喷在他的耳边，不过夫胜宽已然熟透的耳朵已经丧失了对外界的感知能力。

“音乐，停了，”夫胜宽将另一只耳朵贴在门上，“有人走过来了！”作势就要起身，却被李知勋一把按下。

“没那么快，放心。”按着夫胜宽的肩膀，迫使他扭过上半身来面对自己，李知勋在他唇上轻轻一触便离开，“唔，抹茶？”

夫胜宽伸出舌头舔了舔自己嘴唇，是有抹茶味奶茶的余味在。于是乖乖点头。

“想要试试香草的吗？”李知勋举起自己的奶茶摇了摇。

夫胜宽果断摇头。

李知勋的眼睛危险地半眯着。

夫胜宽立刻点头。张嘴去含吸管的时候，离自己只有一厘米的吸管突然换成李知勋的脸。于是夫胜宽准确无误地含住了李知勋的唇。李知勋立刻发动舌头来攻城掠地。

只花了半秒感叹完权顺荣为什么要选这么老掉牙的歌做夜宵的背景音乐后，李知勋决定还是专心享受夫胜宽温暖而湿润的舌头和牙龈比较重要。

门内，权顺荣直勾勾地看着李灿，以很慢的速度，一步一步向他靠近。

【 If you want a boxer 】

在还有差不多一米的距离，突然一个大跨步向前，吓得李灿一抖。

【 I will step into the ring for you 】

勾起嘴角，权顺荣选择性无视了李灿一脸懵逼的表情，一只手按住李灿的肩膀抵在镜面上，另一只手松松环住他的腰，若有似无地流连。

【 And if you want a doctor 】

那只在腰上游走的手，似乎找到了新的目标，渐渐滑进宽松的运动裤内。划过被棉质内裤紧紧包裹住的翘臀，划过细腻紧实的大腿，划过渐渐苏醒的温热隆起。

【 I'll examine every inch of you 】

李灿觉得自己的脸在发烫，贴着冰冷的镜子完全没有降温的效果。反而在看到自己通红的脸后，烫得更是受不住。

【 If you want a driver 】

偏偏权顺荣低下头靠得更近，手更是覆盖住小李灿，轻轻地揉捏。

【 Climb inside 】

抬眼看他，按住肩膀的手终于垂下，拉过李灿的手，慢慢放在自己的小腹上画圈。

【 Or if you want to take me for a ride 】

李灿快要被权顺荣眼里的黑洞吞噬。

【 You know you can 】

权顺荣嘴唇开合，和着音符缓缓吐出歌词。

【 I'm your man 】

 

李灿憋着一口气，一动不动，快要窒息。被权顺荣碰过的地方一点一点发烫，热流从四肢百骸汇入心脏，砰砰砰砰，快要爆炸。

权顺荣感受到了他的颤栗，在额头轻轻落下一吻，“放松。”

从鼻梁划到鼻尖，轻轻一啄，“放松。”

说放松就放松，哪有那么轻松。看着权顺荣半跪在自己面前，李灿只觉得大脑发晕，呼吸不畅。

稍稍用力，李灿的运动裤就被褪到脚踝。李灿有些害羞地并拢双腿，不过并没有用。权顺荣隔着内裤亲了亲小李灿，然后唇舌并用，一点一点将它润湿。

“唔。哈。哈。”李灿大口喘着气。

权顺荣扶住李灿的胯部，脱下碍事的最后那层遮羞布，小李灿在他的注视下抬头。

“哥……不要……”李灿突然意识到接下来会发生的事，急忙阻止。不过行动力爆表的权顺荣，在关键时刻可什么也听不进去。

李灿不知道该看哪里。房间四面的镜子，都映着顺荣哥在自己身下吞吐的样子。闭眼是个好方法，可李灿舍不得。舍不得错过权顺荣的每一个动作，每一个表情。

“哥……松口……让我……射……在……外面……”小李灿已经箭在弦上。

权顺荣乖乖松口，却坏心按住小李灿的铃口，渗出的津液濡湿了自己的手指。李灿已经腿软得支撑不住自己，权顺荣将他扶住然后慢慢放倒成趴在地上的姿势。

摸出裤兜里的小管润滑剂，单手旋开，挤在被濡湿的手指上，抵在李灿的穴口，动作轻柔地试探着。然后慢慢加入第二根手指。

待得第三根手指也能自由出入时，权顺荣扯下了自己的宽松短裤，小顺荣蓄势待发。

“哥……”后穴突然的空虚引来李灿的不满抗议。

权顺荣扶住他的后腰，提枪上阵，横冲直撞。

李灿在猛烈的撞击中连连求饶，很快败下阵来。

 

权顺荣收拾东西的时候，李灿摊在地板上挺尸。权顺荣走过去，蹲下来宠溺地揉乱他的头发。

干嘛，明明是自己出的力气比较多好不好。


End file.
